Numb
by The Last Invisible Pikmin
Summary: Glory, your average green pikmin, and her friends set out on a mission to save the world. The pinks, who have highly advanced weapons, are set on conquering the entire planet. It's up to her to stop this madness.
1. Chapter 1

HaHA! My firstest fic ever!

I'm just warning you of the lameness danger...

WARNING: You are entering an extremely lame mine field. If you blow up, please clean up your face, thank you! And have a wonderful day!

I love mine fields 8D They are so... So... Explosive!

Yes, I know, story, HaHA! Watev!

Disclaimer: If I owned pikmin, we would be waiting for number seven, not three.

STARING down the old, rusty, drainage pipe, once from an old civilization that used this to rid of extra water in the lands, but disappeared mysteriously, leaving this thing to get mouldy and rusty, I gulped.

"Are you really sure it's this one…?" I peeped at Splish, a cyan who was very quick witted and clever.

"Of course…" He said, and jumped down, breathing in the wet scents. He looked up at me. "Well, let's go."

"Sorry…" I mumbled, and jumped down, fluttering my wings and landing softly, cringing at the disgusting odours. "It smells like something died down here."

"Something probably did." He said, making my stomach knot. "Sorry, but it's true… Things die all the time, Glory, get used to it."

"I don't like this place… Being underground gives me the creeps; I deserve to be up there… On a tree or something… I feel claustrophobic…" I whined, he pointed a flipper at me.

"Change the attitude… It's great down here…" He splashed in a nearby puddle, I cringed and stumbled away.

"Easy for you to say."

"Come on… Stop being a baby… Plus, this is the only way over there! So you better get used to it, we're heading back tomorrow. That means we'll be going through here again."

"Well, if it's as great of a place as you say, I might just stay there for the rest of my life."

"Oh come on… You're just saying that so you don't have to go back through here!"

"Partway yes…"

He stared at the puddle for a second before looking at me with mocking eyes. "Chicken…"

I glared at him. "I'm not a chicken!" I looked around the place with wide eyes. "This place isn't meant for my kind… We're supposed to be up there."

"Well, there's a war up there, and if you try flying, you're just gonna end up getting shot down." He said, being serious now.

"Where did they get such horrifying weapons…? Ever since they've made them we've been in battle! Instead of stopping, they're just shooting down pikmin and seed pods!" I fanned myself with my wings. "Will this nightmare ever stop?" Splish looked at me sadly.

"Hopefully sometime soon…" He said, and then turned and started splashing in puddles again. I made sure to stay out of splashing zone. As well as puddle zone, which trust me, is hard to do when the place was made to have water in it.

"So," I said, hopping over a puddle. "How has your tribe been doing while I was at mine?"

He didn't look me in the eyes. "Okay…"

"Really?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Okay, cough it up, what happened?"

He sighed and stared at the ceiling. "We've been doing well, up until yesterday… Then when our seed pod went up it got shot and chief is in a pretty serious condition…" He shrugged and jumped in the next puddle, staring at it for a long time. "How about yours?"

"We've been trying our best to stay low… We've got the seed pod on the ground even at night, and lots of guards… But, once in awhile some of us will fly up, and then we'll find their body a couple of miles away, blown to bits…"

"That's what we should have done. Kept our seed pod on the ground at night too…" He stared at me with guilt. "I should have told them to do that… It's my fault that our chief is dying…"

"Don't blame it on yourself!" I said. He laughed.

Suddenly a huge quake shook the earth, and I tumbled through the air. Luckily, I caught myself, but Splish hit the ground on his face.

"Oww…" He mumbled. "My face…"

I giggled, and held out a hand, which was connected to my wings, like a bat's is… He didn't grab it though, and lifted himself up.

"How do you do that?" He asked me, I stared at him in confusion. "Catch yourself, no matter what knocks you in the air…"

"Wings!" I said, giggling. He laughed as well.

"One good thing about those stupid things…" He said. I stared at them.

The problem with wings is when they are taller than you are… So they drag, and then you feel uncomfortable all day… Unless you fly… Then things are all right… At least, when there isn't a giant war against the pinks with things that blast you straight out of the sky… Ugh… Then life just stinks…

Yep, the life of a green pikmin really sucks right now…

Luckily though, we had good vision and hearing. So we could see or hear them no matter what they tried to do to ambush us… At least, when we're on the ground. Flying is totally different, because who can dodge things going one hundred million miles an hour straight at you? You might be able to, but only with lots, LOTS of luck… Our leaves were leaves, well, duh, what else would you expect them to be? Lightning bolts?

"How far is it…?" I whined on, as he continued to splash in puddles, and I hop over them.

"Not too far… Don't worry." He said, staring at me with bright, happy, eyes.

"You better be right."

The place was quite dark, and it would be impossible to see, but, thankfully, there were holes from outside, and sunlight beat down through the holes and into this horrible place. The water was tinted brown from mud, which came from how many times pikmin used these tunnels, and had mud from outside on their feet. Besides the water, the place was mouldy and rusted. The ground on my feet felt sticky and wet, causing lots of discomfort. The air reeked with polluted water and unnameable things that littered the area, like a big yellow object, turning brown, that looked like it had been peeled off of something else, and many other things as well.

And then suddenly the tunnel ramped upward, and stopped, sweet, natural, ground, waited ahead for me… I dashed forward, hopping over puddles much larger than back where the ground was flat. I jumped up and hit the soft, green, delicate, grass, hard on my face.

"Geez, you're so overdramatic." Splish said, giggling at me. I ignored him and closed my eyes, breathing the scents… Feeling the softness… "Glory, come on! We've got to go before they come by here!"

I sat up and sighed. "Fine… But only because you'll totally fall for every one of them and then they'll blow you up when you try to hug them."

He looked offended. "Hey! I would never do that!"

"Oh, yeah, sure you wouldn't." I said, getting up and following him as he started trudging away.

"The next part will be nice for you…" He said, staring at me, still annoyed, but a look of happiness covering it. "It's got trees…"

I sighed in relief, but he kept serious.

"Spores…" He added. I frowned.

"What? There are spores now…?" I said, rolling my eyes. "Great, now we're gonna lose our minds and become zombies for all I know!" He giggled.

"No worries, there aren't many spores up on the trees. So you'll be fine… Just don't go down there, no matter what, all right? You'll never make it if you try." He said, crossing his arms. I nodded slowly.

"B-But…" I said, and then gave up. "Fine…"

He started walking again, and I quickly ran after him. "There's a big river that flows right through it… If the spores weren't there, the place would be beautiful!" Splish said, looking at me happily.

"It probably would… But it's most likely infested with mushrooms and other fungi now. I'll be extra careful up there, don't sorry about me Splish, you should worry about yourself. I'll be just fine." I said, staring at him with excitement.

"You say that…" He mumbled. "But it's still pretty dangerous up there, so be careful."

"I said I would be careful, didn't I?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess you did…"

We walked to the start of the forest, and I looked up at the massive wall.

No, not just any wall that is supposed to keep out trespassers, this one was a wall of purple…

A wall of purple fog, the mushroom's…

Spores so heavy I could barely see through it…

I looked nervously at Splish, who started inside.

"Wait!" I called, he looked over at me, his eyes nervous and afraid, but determined.

"What is it now?" He asked, tapping a flipper.

"Well…" I paused, wondering why I made him stop. ""I'm afraid you might…" I raised my wings forward and waddled in place, mocking a zombie stereotype. He giggled.

"Don't worry, I'll find that river that runs through here and swim. There are no spores in the river…" He said, smiling with his eyes, and I nodded, staying quiet.

E finally stepped back into the forest, and when I couldn't see him any longer, I raised my wings and beat them hard. My feet lifted quickly off the ground, and I grabbed the highest branch.

The air was slightly hazy up here, making me twitch and stumble uneasily as dizziness hit me.

Green pikmin are more sensitive that others, so I wasn't surprised at how lightheaded I was. I held my ground with my claws though, which were made to grab tree branches like a bird. I waited for the dizziness to fade away.

Jumping from branch to branch, scanning the ground for any signs of Splish, I thought about how much thicker the air was down there, and how I would never make it on foot.

I also thought about what it would be like to be one of the infected… How lonely life would be.

_Everybody would want to kill me, _I thought. _They would hate me and never trust me… I would have no use but to fend for myself…_

How much life would suck for me if I was turned…? How much different it would be…

Suddenly bubbling was heard from below. I peered back down at what seemed to be a river, although through all the spores it looked like a transparent army, marching steadily. I sliver of cyan could be seen in it, as it wafted through the cold, wet, water. I sighed in relief anyways, no matter how much water gave me a fright.

Out of nowhere, there was a huge POP, and before I could even jump at the noise, an agonizing pain shot through my left wing, I cried out in pain and looked at it. Blood oozed out quickly, and I felt like hurling guts at the world. Blood wasn't my thing, it made me grimace and my stomach would spiral like crazy.

"God damn it!" I cursed as I found out I couldn't even move it anymore. Another POP, I quickly jumped off the branch as it hit it, the branch fell downwards…

When I tried to fly, I found that only having one wing didn't exactly work… Gravity overruled and I began spiralling down, along with the branch. My wing that, hopefully, still worked, and the rest of my body hit branches and the sides of trees as I tumbled down, crazily flapping my wing, hoping to have a miracle happen and I soar through the air…

I hit the ground face first, and all the air I had held was knocked out.

I jumped up, full of adrenaline, and sucked in a big breath of air...

I'm just gonna say it was a horrible mistake and leave it at that...

The first reaction to that giant dose of spores (and the fact that I was super sensitive to this horrible stuff) was falling on the ground once again and going into spasms. I managed to stand myself up, still shaking and trembling.

"Sp-Splish!" I called out, although it only came out as a weak sob. "Somebody!"

I fell to my knees and tried to suck in breath, which I was running out of quickly. All I got was a sharp pain in my throat and an even bigger need for oxygen... Fresh, clean oxygen...

"Somebody!" I cried out again, more strong, but still barely audible. I layed down on the ground, giving up completely...

This wouldn't be so bad...

Just for now, then everything would soon fade and I wouldn't have to worry any longer...

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screeched, though it sounded more like an animal than I meant it to be...

I closed my eyes tight, and then held my breath as my mind began to fade.

Even after my mind gave up, my body still hadn't. I weakly flapped my wing.

Something grabbed my right leg, and even when I tried to look up and see who it was, hoping it was Splish, my eyes wouldn't open.

This... This is over...

Give up...

I felt my body finally stop trying. And I went limp, well, besides the spasms.

I felt like I was going insane. Each thought I had didn't sound like I would... I wouldn't give up... I would fight till the end... This... This was different though...

Give up...

There's no use fighting...

"What's your name...?" An unfamiliar voice asked. A very sudden loss of hope showed up when I didn't recognize it.

"G-G-G..." I froze and went stiff before crying out in pain.

"Don't answer that... Just pay attention to not falling asleep." The voice said quickly.

"W-W-W... W-Who is... T-T-T-T-This...?" I asked, tripping around in my own mind, which you can call insanity if you like, because I've already established that...

"If you actually make it, then you'll remember that my names Ace... But... If I don't get you out of here in time and clean up your wounds and stuff, then I don't think you'll remember anything... You'll be... One of them..." The voice, or Ace, answered.

"D-D-D-Don't y-y-y-you e-ever w-wonder what it w-w-would b-be l-l-l-like to b-be one of t-t-them...? H-H-H-How h-h-h-horrible it w-w-would b-be...?" I asked, making Ace pause for a second before going even faster.

"No, I don't ever wonder that, because it only causes you trouble when you think crazily like that... It wouldn't be horrible to them... Because they'd have the one thing they ever wanted... That stupid mushroom... Please tell me you aren't thinking about the mushroom... Please don't tell me you're putting 'great' and 'all powerful' in the same sentence..." Ace said quickly.

"W-W-Why-

I was hit by another agonizing, gut spilling punch in the stomach. I cried out again, although this one was more of a whimper.

"We're almost out... I hope... I'm almost as lost as you are... But I see some light ahead, hopefully that's from the sun and not... Never mind..." Ace said.

My body finally stopped going into spasms, and my head felt like it had been squashed and beat against a wall, over and over again. Ace went into a sprint.

My grip on consciousness slipped and I went tumbling down the infinite black hole, into something even deeper than insanity... Something that I thought wasn't possible, but now clearly is...

My last thoughts before I finally slipped were, _is this it? Is this what it's like to be insane? Even on the inside? Is this what it's like for a mushroom pikmin? Am I turning? Or am I already turned? _

Yes... I am insane...

This... This is over, this is gone, done, nothing can change this...

Instead of pure blackness, I went to memories I had.

_I stared ahead at their swamp. _

_Gross, water... How horrible..._

_But instead of turning around right then, I mustered up the courage to walk into their territory, straight towards their tribe's chief's temple thing. It was surrounded in water, so I beat my wings and flew over the moat, ignoring the curious eyes staring at me as I climbed the small amount of stairs. _

_Inside, the place reeked with fishy odours and such. I sucked in air (even if it smelled revolting) and walked towards their tribe's chief, who sat in a throne, dead centre in the temple. He looked like he was sleeping. I stood in front of him, he blinked and looked at me tiredly, before his eyes widened in shock._

"_Oh! A green! From the south, correct?" He said, sitting up and yawning, although he looked wide awake. _

"_Yes..." I said, keeping my face serious. This was important business, no time for seeming any bit happy and glad to be here, especially with the bad news coming for him. "You're place stinks..." I added, he laughed._

"_I'm sorry; we've been busy lately... Lots of fish were caught... The reason the place 'stinks'... I find it refreshing, but our thoughts on refreshing are quite different... How has the place been down south? It's quite a surprise to see you, since we're so far apart..." He said, sitting back, seeming quite calm._

"_I've brought bad news I'm afraid..." I said, looking down at the ground shamefully as his relaxed form stiffened._

"_What is it? This must be quite important... You usually go to the yellows if there's a problem..." He asked, seeming quite startled._

"_Well, it involves everybody... You see, it started over at the yellows, and then moved on to us, and then the greys... It'll soon be at yours... The ones who have been attacked have already had a meeting, and since it's faster to go by air, I was sent to warn all the ones who haven't been ambushed by these menacing creatures yet. I had a bit of a rough travel, but at least I got here..." I explained, making him seem even stiffer._

"_And what are these creatures?" He asked._

"_We have no idea, but whatever adaptation they have, they can shoot things at such a fast speed... Even out of the sky..." I paused. "I figured that out on my way here..."_

"_What happened?" He urged._

"_It only got my leaf, luckily..." I said, showing proof by straightening my stem and showing my leaf, which had a few holes in it. "It can do more damage than that though... Many have already passed on..."_

"_My..." He said, stepping down from his throne and inspecting my leaf further. I tried not to flinch as his wet hands grabbed my leaf. _

"_Splish!" He called, and almost immediately a cyan hurried in. He was a tiny bit shorter than the average cyan, as well as skinnier, like he'd been starved, and he walked over with wide eyes._

"_Yes sir?" He said, fidgeting in his spot, staring at me, his eyes trailed up to my leaf, and he gaped._

"_I want you to get this green some nectar... For all the trouble she went through to get here..." Their tribe's chief ordered. Splish nodded quickly and hurried down the steps. _

"_No, I really-_

"_No, you need it..."_

"_But I should really-_

"_Just stay for a little while..."_

"_They'll think that-_

"_It's alright..."_

_I sighed, and then looked at him gladly. "Thank you, I really don't deserve this though..."_

"_Oh, yes you do... You warned us, and now I can be prepared."_

"_Yes, but-_

"_You were the one that came over here and almost died... You should be rewarded."_

_He let go of my leaf and sat back down on his throne. "Sir, I really must-_

"_It won't be long..." _

_As if on cue Splish came in with a glob of nectar. He handed it to me and bowed to their tribe's chief. I sighed and stared at it._

"_I really don't deserve this..." I muttered, but drank it anyways. After drinking it I felt an all new strength. I twirled in a circle happily. "Thanks!" I said, Splish giggled._

"_You're welcome, Ballerina..." He teased, and then burst out laughing. I stared at him, angry slightly, but amused as well. _

"_You can go now, Splish..." The chief said, sighing. After Splish exited, still laughing his face off, he looked at me. "I'm sorry about him... He's a bit... You know..."_

"_Yeah, I kinda thought he would be like that right when I saw him..." I replied, giggling slightly._

"_I'm wondering, I know you've gone through a lot of hassle, so, do you mind if Splish goes with you back on your travels...? You can say no if you want... I just want him to go with you so we can be caught up with what goes on over there..."_

"_No problem!" I said, shrugging. _

_Ugh, stupid wings, why do you have to drag? It causes such a pain..._

_If you didn't drag, I would have a lovely, carefree life..._

"_Splish!" He called again, and Splish came back, looking serious again._

"_Yes...?" He said, seeming slightly annoyed._

"_Would you go with this green to faraway adventures full of fun and joy like the wizard of Oz and jump and skip around singing songs?" He asked. Splish nodded, perking up with happiness._

"_Of course!" He said. _

"_I can fly, right?" I asked, the chief nodded._

"_Of course! He'll be fine down there!" _

_I quickly bowed and said my thanks and walked away, Splish following behind. _

"_So, we're a team?" He asked me, I looked at him._

"_Yeah, I guess so..."_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Glory..."_

"_That's a pretty name..." He held out a hand as we neared the warzone, I shook it._

_He beamed at me happily. "I'm glad to meet you, Glory..."_

O...M...G...

That's all I'm going to say because I'll ruin the rest for you if I say anything besides O...M...G...

What do you think? Do you think she literally turned into a mushroom pikmin? Or do you think she's still normal...

You know what would be hilarious? A battery commercial, and at the end it says 'batteries not included'... Lol...

Ok, maybe that's lamer than it is funny...

Oh well, it was funny for a second...

PLZ R&R! (If you do I will post an even better chapter 2! If you don't I will post it so lame the lameness will come out of your eyeballs and you will go WHAT IS THIS *BLEEEEP*)

So O...M...G...


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is for all those nice people out there who reviewed x)**

**Lol, thank you. Maybe I really won't make this lame...**

**Well, we'll find out...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pikmin, but I wish I did. (You wish I did too)**

I woke up, feeling like I'd been punched in the stomach. My head was swimming and I couldn't make anything out besides a white wall and two red dots. I squinted at the suspicious figures until they became visible, and then my eyes widened.

A white pikmin was leaning over me, concern in his eyes. He stared at me for a few seconds before calming.

"You're alright... A little beat up, but you're alive..."

"Who are you?" I asked, for my mind was still fuzzy and I couldn't think straight.

"Ace, remember? The one that saved you from turning into one of them." He said. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah... I guess..." I mumbled, although I didn't feel okay.

He helped me to my feet.

Ace was a bit taller than any other white pikmin I'd seen. His eyes were more of the colour pink than red. He seemed rather fragile, and I was surprised he could actually have dragged me back there, although I am pretty lightweight...

When I tried to move my left wing a horrifying smack of pain hit me. I groaned and looked down at it.

My stomach knotted when I saw blood, and I felt queasy. "I don't feel too well anymore though..." I said, forcing my eyes away.

"I don't know how that happened..." He said, shrugging.

"Oh, I just fell." I explained quickly, blocking my side view of my wing with my flower, which seemed to be badly wounded as well. "From the top of the trees." I winced at the memory of hitting branches, unable to fly.

_Flying... Something I may never do again... _I thought with sorrow.

"How? Aren't greens very good at balancing?" He asked, confusion covering his face. He began to walk in the opposite direction of the forest.

"Yes, unless they get shot by pinks..." I said, feeling even more hatred for the pinks.

"Come on, we have to keep moving... It's dangerous around here-

"No! I have to wait for... Splish..." I said, suddenly feeling nervous. My stomach began to spin at the thought of Splish turning into one of... them...

"Who's Splish?" He asked, stopping and turning around.

"He's my friend." I answered quickly, and turned back around to stare at the forest. "He's a cyan."

"He went in there? I'm not sure he'd make it-

"Yes he will... He's always had my back! He can't just turn into a zombie and leave me alone!" I said quickly, nervousness racking up higher and higher each second.

"Those spores are really thick you know. Thick enough to even make me feel dizzy and white pikmin are immune to that stuff! I'm just saying the odds are slim he'd make it out." Ace explained.

"He will make it out!" I snapped. He was annoying me, because I knew Splish would make it out. He would...

Wouldn't he?

"Look, the sun will set soon; we have to go find shelter... You know it's dangerous out at night. Please, we can come back tomorrow." Ace pleaded.

"No." I said, wishing I could cross my arms, but that would hurt too much.

"So we're just going to wait here, hoping he'll come out alive and well?"

"Of course, what else are we doing?" I asked, snickering.

He sighed, and his face fell. "Fine... We're going to wait out here and get eaten by monsters while we sit waiting for someone who's probably spored and-

"He's going to come out, and he's going to come out fine!" I snapped again.

"Whatever..." He said, and crossed his arms, then walked over to a rock and sat on it.

This made me want to look around. Since I doubted this side of the forest would look the same as the opposite side, which was green and happy looking.

The ground below my feet was not grass, like I expected, instead it was just bare. It made my feet hurt. I couldn't believe I had not noticed all these _rocks _everywhere. They came in all sorts of sizes, although all of them were massive.

The air was still too, and everything was eerily quiet for a sunset. It made me feel like all those monsters out there were waiting till I wasn't paying attention to sneak up behind me and eat me. The thought sent shivers of fear through me.

I couldn't take all this fear building up in my stomach anymore. I might faint if I had one more thing to be afraid of.

"I've had enough; I'm going in there and finding him." I said, glancing at Ace before beginning to walk into the forest.

"Wait, wait!" He said, jumping down from the rock and chasing after me. It didn't take him long at all to catch up.

"I'll be fine." I said, turning to him. Although common sense said I'd just fall to the ground and start going into spasms again as soon as I stepped inside.

"No you won't... And you know that..." He said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but I have to go in there! I have to see if he's out there, still normal, but if he just needs help!"

"Well, if that's the case, than it could be too late..."

"I'm not going to just give up hope like that." I said, and took a step inside.

The first breath was more painful than I expected. Immediately my body began to beg for fresh air. I began to tremble, and Ace pushed me back outside.

"You know what, I'll go inside and get him... You can't go in here, it's too dangerous! You know how you reacted last time! Why do you think you can just tough it out now?" He said.

"But... Splish is in there!" I whined.

"I'll go and find him! I promise that I'll search every corner of this forest! You need to stay outside though."

"Well..." I said, sighing. "I guess... But if you don't come out with Splish, you're going to wish you never existed." I narrowed my eyes at him, and he quickly nodded and ran inside.

I sat down on a rock, feeling nervous and afraid. My body ached in pain and my eyes got heavier as the seconds ticked. I layed down on the rock, but forced myself to stay awake. I had to find out if Splish was alive... I wasn't just going to fall asleep and hope that he was there tomorrow.

Plus if I fell asleep I would probably get eaten...

My mind began to picture the worst possible ways that Splish could have died. At least that kept me awake. On the downside now I was afraid that one of those ways might happen to him.

"Oh dear lord, please I beg you Splish be all right... Don't go die on me... I need you more than anything else... You're the only one that knows how to make me laugh when I'm sad... You're the only one that knows how to really be a good friend..." I whispered to myself. And then I began crying, after all, Ace said it was probably too late...

By the time I lost all my hope was when the moon was high in the sky.

That's also the time when I saw Ace, and he seemed to be struggling to drag somebody.

I jumped down, ignoring my left wing as it began to throb in pain, and I ran over to the front of the forest, waiting for Ace to come out.

Sure enough, he had brought Splish, although he was unconscious and mumbling things.

Ace dropped Splish to the ground, panting.

"There..." Ace said, looking ready to pass out himself. "I brought him... He's in better condition than you were. I'm saying that as injuries... But he's in far worse condition than you were... mentally... That's surprising... Although I have no idea how long he's been unconscious inside that forest..." Ace explained, staring down at Splish worriedly.

"Where'd you find him?" I asked, this felt like my worst nightmare.

"Not too far away from the river. It looked like he'd been struggling from somebody... Probably the mushroom pikmin."

"So they just left him lying there?" I asked, confusion now filled me.

"They probably did it because he fell unconscious... And they knew he wouldn't be able to run off..." Ace said, then sighed. "He's a lot heavier than you are..."

"Yeah, well if I was heavy than I'd never be able to fly around, would I?" I said.

"I suppose not..."

Suddenly Splish began to blink, and he stared up at the sky with a dazed look. "Where... Am I?" He mumbled.

"Splish! You're okay!" I said, and started crying like somebody who lost their seed pod.

He looked over at me slowly, confusion on his face at first, then suddenly something clicked in his head, and he stared at me, wide eyed. "Glory! I told you not to go in there! No. Matter. What... Remember?" He said.

"I didn't go in there!" I said, trying to stop crying.

"Then... How'd I get out here?"

"He saved you." I said, pointing at Ace with my right hand.

He looked over at Ace and blinked a few times. "Thanks..." Splish said, then looked back over at me. "When did you meet him?"

"I... Fell..." I mumbled, looking at the ground guiltily.

"You didn't catch yourself this time?" He asked, snickering. I giggled; glad he was pulling out jokes again.

Finally the tears stopped.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Splish asked, looking back over at Ace.

"That's Ace... He saved me when I got shot." I said, and Splish looked at me quizzically.

"Wait, when did you get shot...?" He asked slowly, and sat up. He groaned in pain, then looked down at my left wing and stared at it. "Just like when we first met, but this pink managed to get your wing this time..." He paused. "Do you think you'll be able to fly?"

"No..." I said sadly. "It hurts to even raise it. There's no use for them now, besides being a pain in the neck." I whined.

"Hey, we need to find shelter." Ace told us. I nodded, and Splish shrugged. I tried to help him up, but he shook his head and got up himself.

I was always disappointed when he did that, and I don't know why I even try anymore...

As we followed Ace, I looked over at Splish, and he was staring back at the forest.

"I hate that place..." I said, wishing we had gone around... If that was possible...

"I'm glad that those zombie pikmin can't go outside the forest..." Splish said with a sigh of relief. "I was sure I was dead... Or... You know... Zombified..." He snorted.

It would have been a perfect time to bring up the stereotypical zombie right then, to get things going back to the way they were, but it hurt too much to raise my left arm.

Luckily, Splish was pulling out jokes again, back to his normal self. But, still, I was used to him making sarcasm every comment I said. Instead they were only showing up once or twice. I knew something was on his mind.

"Did the zombies say anything?" I asked, suddenly curiosity was bubbling through me.

"They just said 'You're next.'... I know we're away from them, but it still freaks me out." He replied, shivering. "Can you imagine, those used to be your everyday pikmin? Now they're just mindless... Well, zombies."

"They used to be different colours too. Some could be cyan, or green... Or really anything, but now they're just...-

"Zombies." Splish finished for me.

"Yeah, zombies..." I said.

"Hide!" Ace suddenly hissed, and ran over behind a rock. We quickly followed, although I was confused what we were hiding from.

I stood stiff behind the large rock, my nerves rattling around crazily. Even though I wanted to go and peek out behind the rock to see exactly what the danger was.

I held my breath when footprints were heard. They were too light to be a monster, and I realized what the danger was. My blood ran cold.

"Hm..." Came a voice from the other side. "There are footprints that lead back here, let's check it out... I doubt any of the black pikmin survived after that ambush, but I may be wrong."

Ace seemed to cringe, as though he was the one responsible for this.

"It's not your fault..." I whispered to him, he looked up at me and nodded, then waved for us to follow. We quietly ran to the next rock. My breathing was short and sharp. I had never felt so much fear in one day.

_Give me a break world... _I thought.

"Come on, they should be close." The voice continued. There were clicks, and I knew that sound all too well.

I looked Splish in the eyes.

We both shared the same message to each other... _goodbye..._

And then, suddenly much larger footsteps came from the spot where the pinks were, and suddenly there was screaming and lots of shooting.

I dared to peek out at what was going on.

"Kill it!" A pink, who seemed on the short side compared to the rest of them ordered, while she fired at the giant spotted monster. My eyes widened as blood of red and pink splattered on the ground.

"Run!" Ace said, and Splish grabbed my hand and jerked me away.

I ran as fast as I possibly could, but Ace was always ahead.

My left arm ached and begged for me to slow, and I wished I could tell it to shut up because this was life or death.

Suddenly the shooting stopped, and I wondered which side of the fight won.

I slowed as we came to the front of a cave, and gulped.

"No..." I said, shaking my head. "We're not going in there. I can't, I won't..." I shivered at the thought. "I already feel claustrophobic..."

"You use that excuse for everything." Splish said, crossing his arms with a smirk. "Hm, since we first met, you've said it about eighteen times. Yes, I've counted..."

"We have to though, or we either get shot to death or eaten... I'm not sure at this point." Ace said, and then sighed. "Oh, who am I kidding? I can just go in there myself... You can follow if you want." And so then Ace left, walking into the cave.

Splish seemed to hesitate, before beginning to walk inside. He turned around and waited. Tapping a flipper and staring me in the eyes.

I mumbled under my breath as I walked forward in disappointment. I never win arguments when Splish is the one I'm arguing with. "Fine... But I'm complaining until we leave."

"You do that every time we come somewhere you don't like." Splish said, giggling, and we walked inside.

I was suddenly shrouded by darkness, and luckily, with my great eyesight, my eyes quickly got used to the darkness and I could see again.

And then there was the _drip drip drip _that made my nerves go erratic.

"Water!" Splish said with excitement, and ran forward. It wasn't long before I heard him jump in the water.

Up ahead was a hole in the roof of the cave. And when I looked up in it I saw the moon stare back at down me.

"It's so beautiful... And... Huge..." I said, Ace walked up next to me and nodded.

"It's so odd how most pikmin never really notice it." He said. "I mean, lately, we've had more time to stare at it... Thanks to the pinks..."

"I wish that I could go back in time." I whispered, laying down, feeling rather tired now. "To when the pinks were everybody's allies... I wish I could have gone over there and stopped them from ever creating those horrible weapons... But now... It's too late..."

"We'll find a way to stop them." Ace said to me, lying down as well. "We just need to create a plan, and then we can stop them."

"The blacks though..." I said sadly. "I should have warned them..."

"You didn't have time, trust me. We never would have made it."

"Do you know about the red's tribe?" I asked, making Ace stare at me in confusion.

"No..." He said slowly, I sighed. Splish didn't tell me much about it, besides 'it's a great place.' And 'It's a safe place.'

"Oh... I was hoping you knew about it. Splish and I were heading there. The reds already know about the pinks. And it's safe..."

"Really? I doubted anywhere was safe now." Ace replied.

"Me neither. Apparently Splish knows a lot of stuff." I said. "Like pass out fighting..." I giggled.

"The sad part is that they don't even think for themselves... They aren't even considered pikmin to most colours..." Ace said, and then yawned. "I'm getting tired. Have a good night."

He turned away from me and pretty soon all I heard were the sounds of splashing.

"Oh Splish... You and water..." I whispered to myself, finally feeling at peace for the first time today, and soon I too fell asleep...

...

**Yay!**

**)**

**I finished chapter 2! **

**B( This one was lame too though... I will TRY HARDER!**

**I'm sorry if this doesn't sound the same as chapter 1... Less emotions, detail... It's missing something...**

**If you had watched me write this stuff, you would be like 'Omg, you've been erasing and rewriting chapter 2 all day long!'**

**Oh, and sorry for the long wait, I have been very busy, AND I have had writers block! It sucked!**

**P.S. Don't forget to review! Because I love reviews! I want to hear what you think about my story!**


End file.
